Bill
|Row 2 title = Species |Row 2 info = One Dollar Bill |Row 3 title = |Row 3 info = TBA |Row 4 title = |Row 4 info = TBA |Row 5 title = Color |Row 5 info = (Body) |Row 6 title = Age |Row 6 info = Unknown}} Bill is a character created by . Development In 2014, made a mean green brick character in an old crappy flipnote short and he tried to take over the world but ended up getting defeated but later turn into an evil robot but then he got defeated again. Later, in August 2015 (during when AzUrArInG saw BFDI for the first few times and some other object shows & before he had a YT channel), he made a character named Football, and when he saw the Firey and Coiny as enemies slapping each other. AzUrArInG thought of making an enemy for Football and used part of the personality of the green brick character (not the robot version of him) and created a new character named Bill. He named the OC Bill because he saw many object shows calling their's either Dollar Bill or Dollar but nobody call their's Bill so he called his OC Bill. He originally wanted Bill to sound a lot like Plankton from Spongebob Squarepants, but AzUrArInG didn't have a good Plankton expression. The next day after his creation, he made a comment about Bill on the Excellent Entities Wiki (in an unregistered account), and claimed him to be the most evilest Object character ever and made some lies about Bill's name originally being called Money and the only truthful thing was that his voice originally sounding like Plankton. Around time, he used flipnote to make shorts using Football and Bill, and which on August 2016, AzUrArInG finally used Football and Bill in their first debut cartoon known as Football Beats Bill, however it was unreleased until June 2017. Around Novemeber 2016, a YouTuber was request recommended characters, so AzUrArInG used Football and Bill to be in the show and currently is unknown if they were accepted or not. In the same month and year, AzUrArInG created the first released short featuring the two characters and was called Race Riot. Which was released on November 18th, 2016. Later, AzUrArInG made many shorts between the two characters and some others put with the two. Around 2017 and 2018, AzUrArInG made Bill less evil and made him more of a comedic villain and more idiotic, and decided to use Bill to be against other object characters rather than just Football and made Bill to what he is today. Finally in late 2019, Bill was finally given an original asset by TWDremaker2000 and was eventually used for Bill so on. Personality Bill is a pretty violent, given the fact that he has a tougher accent, a higher fierce voice, and a more violent spirit. He is also quicker to learn from his mistakes and never falls for the same ploy twice. Despite his aggressive and hot-tempered nature, he doesn't prove much to be much brighter whenever he encounters one of his enemies. Bill's own cockiness gets the best of him; hence portraying him as a bumbling idiot and one of his rivals can see he is incapable of turning down a challenge. List of Appearances 2016 * Football Beats Bill (debut) (Unaired until 10 months later) * Race Riot (First official appearance) (First aired appearance) * The Football Gang 2017 * The Terror of Doom (First appearance in color, all previous appearances he was in, he was in a black & white flipnote) * Object Masters Episode 1: The Debut * Object Masters Episode 2: A singing competition * Bill blows up the school and Football arrests him * Football blows Bill up * Bill Snaps (First solo appearance) * Football fights Bill at the moon * Football Beats Bill (Remake) 2018-2019 * Object Masters Episode 1: A Mastered Beginning (2018) * Bombs Away! (2018) * Cashin' (2019) Voice Actors * Drew Bromley (2016-Present) Trivia * Bill was partially inspired by Coiny from BFDI/BFDIA/IDFB/BFB. ** He was also inspired by Yosemite Sam from Looney Tunes/Merrie Melodies. * Just Like Football, Bill also first debuted in the unreleased short made by AzUrArInG called Football beats bill. * He was only called Bill because everyone else calls theirs Dollar Bill or Dollar from what he's heard. * In all of his appearances before he first appeared in color, he would always change his model looking horizontally or vertically sometimes, though his asset was suppose to be horizontally. ** This was fixed in The Terror of Doom, which was first time Bill, Football, and many more of AzUrArInG's OCs appear in color (since their previous appearances were made in flipnote, and they had no color) * During Bill's debut on PuffyAnimation's channel, his appearance that he usual has, was actually Dollar's instead of his actual look (possibly as a placeholder because PuffyAnimations probably didn't know what Bill actually look like at that time). * Up until Bill Snaps, all of Bill's appearances had Football being seen in the cartoon Bill was in, but this was changed when Bill Snaps was made by AzUrArInG, which was the first time Bill is the only one in the short. * Bill was originally gonna sound like Plankton from Spongebob SquarePants, but AzUrArInG didn't have a good Plankton voice. * Bill is the first OC that AzUrArInG created to have a mean-like personality. Gallery See Bill/Gallery Category:Males Category:Characters Category:OCs Category:AzUrArInG's OCS Category:Arms and Legs Category:AzUrArInG Category:Antagonists Category:Idiotic Category:Hot Tempered Category:Criminals Category:Greedy